Afton Robotics
Afton Robotics is a Company Created by William afton and Henry Emily. The Factory was used to make multiple Springlock suits and Animatronic suits. 'History' Afton Robotics was created in 1978, after the opening of Fredbear's Family diner. The popularity of the location caused more needs for more advanced robotics and new locations. The first ever location to open after Fredbear's Family diner was the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The 5 original animatronics for that location were the first animatronics made in the Afton Robotics Factory. The First 5 Animatronics Made in the Factory were: -Freddy Fazbear -Bonnie the Bunny -Chica the Chicken -Foxy the Pirate Fox -Yellow bear (Golden Freddy) These animatronics were used as entertainment in the location, Yellow bear was used for special birthday parties and events in the pizzeria. A while after the opening of the first location there was still high demand for more. Henry Emily had the idea to make a new location with redesigned versions of the animatronics. In the meantime William Afton wanned to move onn to more plastic materials and upgraded voice boxes and endos. While Henry Made his new designes, William worked onn his first plastic project: "Prototype Lolbit". When Henry found out he was furious but accepted to give the animatronic a test run as a Birthday Party Animatronic. To henry's Suprise Prototype Lolbit was a Big succes for kids. The only bad part was that The lolbit animatronic was made out of cheap materials causing it to fall apart easily. After the succes Henry approved William's idea for New plastic animatronic designs for a pizzeria, causing the ideas to make Circus Baby's Pizza World. Sadly The originale Designs Henry made Blue prints off were already made in the Meantime of Lolbit's Succes. The Parts were left in the Factory to rot in one of the back rooms. Causing them to turn into Scrapped designs. Only one of the designs the "Sebby Springlock suit" was sold to another Company. The succes of the Lolbit Prototype also caused for more plastic designs for fredbear's, causing Henry to make a Security Puppet animatronic to Protect his daughter Charlotte. In (1980) William afton creates the first Designes of the Funtime animatronics: - Diner Baby - Diner Freddy - Circus Clown (Ennard) These designs were sadly only used for the testing of movements. Shortyl after the Official designs came out: -Circus Baby -Funtime Freddy -Funtime Foxy -Ballora -Funtime Chica -Bidybabs -Minireena These designs were used to make the Originale Circus Baby's pizza world location. But before opening day the Funtime Chica animatronic was scrapped onn the last moment due preforming and attack malfunctions. After one day the Pizzeria was closed shortly due to an accident with Aftons daughter and the circus Baby animatronic. Shortly after the Recreations William also makes alot of new designs of suits, trying to test out new ways to make the robots more alive, most of the failed designs got sold, some of them went to NightskyEntertainment. After the Death of Elizabeth afton (1980), Charlotte Emily (1982) and Chris Afton (1983) and the missing children incident (1982) Fredbear's and Freddy fazbear's pizza closes and the company gets sold to Fazbear entertainment. Afton robotics stays his own entity and makes for the first new location of Fazbear entertainment a new set of security animatronics (1987): -Toy Freddy -Toy Bonnie -Toy Chica -Toy Foxy -BB -JJ - Repaint of the Security Puppet animatronic. After that Afton Robotics stops work with Fazbear entertainment and buys over a new company "NightskysEntertainment" and creates new Security animatronics for a redesign of the "Nightsky's pizza heaven" Location, renaming it "Call's Arcade" Shortly Afton Robotics opens a research location underground to research the Old Nightsky Robotics and the use of Remnant. After the closing of this new Freddy fazbear's pizza location Afton Robotics also makes the Redesigns of the new animatronics, They still use the same endo parts of the originale suits. A year later the company and factory close due the strange dissapearence of William Afton. His cousin takes care of the underground facility while the factory and NightskyEntertainment close. After the burning of Nightsky's Facility Remaining items + suits get removed to the Old Factory. The remnant of the old items effect the left behind scrapped suits by Henry , making them active and agressive. Gallery Deep underground (10).jpg|Logo From the Project Freakshows game RobloxScreenShot20181101_193123035.png|Outside of the Afton Robotics Factory RobloxScreenShot20181101_193214433.png|Inside Look of the Factory